


Her Desperate Decision

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Love Letters, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: When Emma announces her engagement to Killian, Regina is heartbroken. When Henry announces he's going on a cross country trip, she's lonely. She decides that she's going to take a potion to go back in time to right before Emma came to talk her then-self into being with Emma. Something didn't work however, and now Regina is a two year old who needs looking after. (SQ endgame M for later chapters)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 48
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new idea hit me and it just won’t leave. Don’t worry, I’m not abandoning my other stories at all, I just have to do what my muse orders me to do. This is set at the mid to end of season six, except there’s no black fairy. I know there are other stories where (mostly Emma) there is age regression, so if any of this seems familiar, please know it’s purely a coincidence as I haven’t read every story out there. Also, there are mentions of Captian Swan, but be assured, this is a Swan Queen endgame story.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 1**

Regina sipped at her wine as she sat with Zelena, Ruby, and Snow waiting for Emma who had called them and asked them all to meet her at Aesop’s for some kind of news. She was scared she knew what the news was and had no idea how she’d react. _With the grace and dignity of a queen._ She sighed as she gulped her wine and then ordered a whiskey. Zelena gave her sister a look but before she could say anything, the blonde rushed through the doors, a mega watt smile on her face.

“There you are.” Snow said with a smile, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “What in the world were we all called here for?”

Emma smiled at the group. “Thank you all for coming. I…I wanted the most important women in my life here for this.” She bit her lip and held up her hand, showing off the ring. “I’m engaged!”

Ruby squealed and hugged Emma as Snow glanced to Regina; a knowing look in her eye – a look of sympathy, before hugging her daughter. “Congratulations, sweetheart.”

Regina’s heart stopped and the woman hoped it would never start back up again. Everything became fuzzy, blurry, and slowed at once before speeding back up again and suddenly, Emma was looking at her. Smiling at her, wanting her approval. Regina did the only thing she could do in that moment and put a smile on her face and hugged Emma. “Congratulations, dear.”

“Thank you. Thank you all. I’ve asked for you four to be here because I want you all in my wedding; if you want to be, of course.” She then looked at Regina and took her hands. “Would you be my maid of honor?”

How the fuck was Regina supposed to be Emma’s maid of honor? She swallowed and gave a small nod. “Yes, of course.”

Emma smiled wider and hugged her. “Thank you, Regina.”

Both Zelena and Snow knew Regina had feelings for Emma, even if she only admitted it to her sister. Snow wasn’t as dumb as Regina made her out to be and she knew her former enemy’s heart was breaking. She sighed and wished the woman would just be honest with Emma. There was a time where she knew Emma liked Regina as well and she had tried to talk to Emma and tell her to talk to Regina, but she wouldn’t as she was convinced Regina would never want her. She couldn’t help but think Emma was settling and though all she wanted was for her Princess to be happy, she didn’t quite see how Killian would be Emma’s happy ending.

“Mom? Are you upset that I asked Regina? It’s just, I want you and dad to give me away and Regina and I have faced so much together and come so far.”

Snow was snapped out of her thoughts and smiled softly. “I’m not upset at all, Emma. I think it’s perfect.”

“Wouldn’t she be Matron of Honor since she’s been married before?” Zelena asked, taking a large drink of her martini.

Emma looked at Regina. “I honestly don’t know. Is that what you’d be called?”

“No offense to anyone here, but I like to ignore the fact that I was ever married before.” Regina said, hoping she wasn’t hurting Snow’s feelings. Though she and Snow had actually had talks about what life was like for Regina under Leopold, the man had been nothing but kind and loving to Snow and Regina insisted she didn’t want Snow to hate him on her behalf.

“No offense taken.” Snow said gently. “I think Maid of Honor is the correct title.”

“Let’s get this celebration started!” Ruby said, bringing over handfuls of shots.

Regina stayed an hour and then insisted she had to get home. She congratulated Emma again before buttoning up her coat and heading out. She heard the door close behind her and she stopped, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes as she felt her tears build up. Could she really do this? Could she spend the next few months with the woman she loved, planning her wedding to someone else? And then what? Watch Emma and the one-handed wonder build a life, have babies, and raise a family? Could she be “Auntie Regina” to a child who should be hers? She sighed, running her gloved hand over her cheeks to catch her tears. She had to because…it was Emma. She’d do anything for Emma.

“Regina?” Snow’s soft voice made the mayor jump. “Regina are you…oh Regina.” Snow said, wrapping her arms around the woman.

Regina hated crying and she hated it even more that she was in Snow’s arms crying. They may have come far in the last few years, but she still had a bit of self-respect. However, she couldn’t stop herself now that she had started. “I’m such an idiot.” She sobbed, her voice catching.

“Talk to her.” Snow gently coaxed, rubbing Regina’s back.

“I can’t, Snow. She’s happy now and I will not take that from her. You know Emma; if I tell her, she’s going to feel guilty and will downplay everything just so I’m not hurt. I don’t want that for her, Snow. She deserves to be happy and to have a huge celebration and not feel an ounce of guilt.” Regina sniffed and took some deep breaths before pulling away. She looked at Snow and gave a small smile. “I’m sorry. I will be okay, I just need a night to process this. I knew it was coming and like I said, Emma deserves to celebrate without guilt.”

Snow sighed. “Regina, I just don’t think Killian _is_ her happy ending. Regina, she confided in me before…”

“I know, Snow. You told me, but it was before the curse even broke. It was when you were still Mary Margaret. It was so long ago. She’s happy now.”

“I just…I hate seeing you so miserable.”

Regina shrugged. “It’s what I deserve. If I wouldn’t have been so stupid and bullheaded back then, maybe things would be different now.” Those words went through Regina’s head all during her walk back to her mansion, all during her nightly ritual, and all while she tried to go to sleep. _If I wouldn’t have been so stupid then, things would be different now._

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina was in her kitchen cleaning up when the doorbell rang. She was surprised to see Emma standing there and stood back to let her in. “What can I help you with, Miss Swan?”

“Miss Swan? I thought we were past that.”

“Right, sorry. Old habits die hard I guess.”

“Well, Henry asked me to come over. Said he had something he wanted to tell you and me and the same time. He didn’t tell you?”

“No, he did not.” Regina said, not at all liking the sound of this.

“Shit. Sorry. I have no idea what it’s about if that makes you feel any better.” Emma offered, slipping her boots off.

“Great you’re both here.” Henry said, coming downstairs. “Can we talk in the living room?”

“What is going on, Henry?” Regina asked, her stomach in knots.

The three went to the living room and Regina sat in a chair while Emma sat on the sofa, tucking her legs up under herself and making herself comfortable. Henry stood, pacing just a little. “So, you both know that I graduate in two weeks. I know I’m not eighteen until two months after that, but a couple friends invited me to go with them on a road trip across the country. Now that we can safely leave, they want to explore and so do I. I have the money that Gold gave me after dad died, so I don’t need anything from you two other than permission. Oh and Ma, I’d be back for the wedding.”

“That sounds fun.” “Absolutely not” Both women said at the same time and then looked at each other.

“Regina, he’s basically an adult. We can’t hold him back and he’s got his own money.

“I don’t care, Miss Swan, he’s still my child and will not be traipsing around the country with others who have only ever known this town.” She looked at Henry. “How long is this trip supposed to be? Where will you stay? What about food? What if you break down?”

Henry sighed. “Mom, please try to be open about this. We’re bringing tents and will stay at campgrounds. We’re planning on it being at least the summer, so three to four months. Lucas is driving and he’s amazing with cars and if we break down and he can’t fix it, we’ll call for a tow and figure it out. Mom please. I’ve honestly never asked for much. Yes, I was a brat at times, and yes, I know I haven’t always been a perfect child, but I’ve never asked for family vacations or trips anywhere. Please, let me have this one adventure that doesn’t involve someone in danger or a villain coming after me or my family.”

Emma had to hand it to the kid; he was good. She looked at Regina and then sighed. “Henry, give us time alone to talk. Please.”

He nodded and went upstairs to his room. Regina sat in her chair and put her head in her hands. “I’ve dreaded this day since the day I adopted him.” She said quietly.

Emma sighed and went over, kneeling in front of her and putting her hands on Regina’s knees. “I know, Regina, and I get that this is a hard thing to do, but the kid is right. He’s been a brat in the past, but once he was over that stage, he’s been such an amazing kid. Straight A’s even after all the interruptions in education because of villains or monsters or curses. He has always been here to help with anything and honestly, he deserves this chance. Lucas is the one who has been fixing my car since he was fourteen, Regina, he’s amazing with them. It’s hard, but we have to trust him.”

“I know.” Regina said, hating that her eyes were full of tears. “I just don’t want to be alone. It’s selfish, I know it is, but I want to keep him with me.”

“I get that, Regina.” Emma said softly. “But you’re not alone. You have me and my parents and your sister. Besides, you’ll be busy helping me plan the wedding and Henry will be back for that.”

Regina resisted the urge to sob at Emma’s words and instead took some deep breaths. “You’re right.” She said, letting out a breath. “I have no real reason to deny him of this. Let me just go wash my face and we can tell him.” Regina said, standing and almost pushing Emma out of her way. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. “You deserve this, Regina. You deserve to be all alone.” She washed her face and then as she tapped it dry, another thought came to her. _If you wouldn’t have been so stupid back then, things would be different now._ The woman smiled as she realized what she needed to do.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

“I still can’t believe you got mom to agree.” Henry said, munching on his burger. It had been an eventful two weeks leading up to Henry’s graduation yesterday. Today, he was having lunch with his mothers before he’d be heading out. Regina had just stepped into the rest room.

“Henry, your mom is a good person and knew she couldn’t keep you home, no matter how much she wanted to. Don’t go thinking this is all me.”

“I know, I know. I’m just still surprised.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Emma said, feeling tears in her eyes. “It won’t be the same with you gone.”

“Ma, I swear I’ll call at least once a week and I promise to be home for your wedding.”

“I know, I know.” Emma said with a sigh.

Regina tucked the vial into her pocket and then came back out and sat down. “So, you’ve got everything packed? Phone charger, first aide kit, your money isn’t all in one place, right?”

Henry tried hard not to roll his eyes. “I’m all packed, mom. Charger, extra charger, the first aide kit you gave me, my cash is in different spots and the emergency card you gave me is tucked safely in my wallet, though I don’t plan on ever using it.”

“Well it’s there if you need to.” Regina said, putting her hand on his. “Honey, I know I’m annoying you, but…well you’re my baby. I’m supposed to be like this.”

Henry smiled and moved over next to her, hugging her. “I know, mom. I love you so much. I’m ready for this though. As my mom, you prepared me for this, and I’ll be okay.”

Emma smiled as she watched and then finished her milkshake. “I think Luke and Jarod are here.”

Regina sighed as she watched the car go down the street and fade into nothing. Her baby was gone. She was about to ask Emma if she wanted to come over when Hook strolled over and pulled Emma to him. “We have the house to ourselves for a while now, Love. How about we make the most of it.”

Emma, who hated public affection like this, blushed and gently pushed him away. “Actually, I was going to see if maybe Regina wanted some company.” She said, looking at the woman.

Regina was resisting the urge to throw up and shook her head. “I’m fine. I need to go into the office anyway.” With that, she turned and walked away.

Emma sighed watching her. “This isn’t easy for her to have Henry leave.”

“He’s a man now and she needs to get over it.” Hook said.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Man or not, he’s our baby.”

“Speaking of, when are we going to make our own baby?”

Emma hated when he asked that as she wasn’t even sure she wanted another baby and she had told him that many times. “I need to go into the station for a bit.” She said, kissing his cheek before walking away.

Regina did go into the office, but then she decided to go home. She took the vial from her pocket and took a breath. If she did this right, she’d drink it and then be back eight years ago just before Henry first brought Emma to their door. She’d have a conversation with her past self and convince her that Emma is the best thing for her. She’d change everything; be different. Sure, she was still leaving eight years to chance, but she hoped that when she came back and she got her new memories, she and Emma would be where they needed to be. One issue, however, was she didn’t know how long it would be until she got back as the potion wasn’t exactly clear on that. However, she didn’t care if it meant she could have her Emma.

Emma sat at her desk for a couple hours, working on paperwork and just thinking about things. To everyone looking in, things with her and Killian were perfect, but in her mind, things were far from it. He was already starting to nag her about how much time she spent with Regina and now with Henry gone, he’d pointed out she wouldn’t have to see her as much. She liked seeing Regina, liked the friendship they had. If she were honest, she still had and always would have feelings for the woman, but she knew they’d never be reciprocated. She jumped as her phone rang and she picked it up. “Sheriff station, this is Emma.”

The sound of a screaming baby filled Emma’s ears and then Zelena’s voice. “Swan, you need to get to Regina’s now.”

“What’s going on?” She asked, putting her jacket on. “Can’t you get Robin to stop crying?”

“It’s not Robin that’s crying.” Zelena said. “Just get here.”

The call ended and Emma rolled her eyes. As much as she liked Zelena and as close as they’d gotten, she still found her to be rather brisk at times. She got in her bug and headed over to Regina’s, wondering what was going on.

“Oh, Emma, thank gods you’re here.” Zelena said, flinging the door open. “I can’t get her to be quiet.”

Emma stood there. “She’s your kid, Zelena, and she doesn’t exactly like me.” She said, remembering how the one time she tried to babysit, the kid wouldn’t stop crying.

“It’s not Robin.” Snow said, coming in from the living room.

“Mom? What are you doing here? Is it Neal?” The crying didn’t sound like Neal, but she was at a loss as to who else it was.

“No, it’s not him either.” Zelena said, sighing. “I don’t know how it happened, but…” She lifted the little one up. “It’s Regina.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot get over the reviews/comments I’m getting on this story. Thank you so much for all your support!! I must admit, my muse is hot for this one right now. My others will be updated, but I’m letting my muse take over. That being said, this one kind of ends in a weird spot, but I didn’t know where to end it. However, chapter three will be up shortly, so it’s all good.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 2**

Emma was still for a moment and then started laughing. “Okay, okay, you got me. Now, who is this really?”

Zelena rolled her eyes and put the crying child in Emma’s arms. “It’s Regina. My guess is she’s about two.” She cocked her head. “And she must like you.”

The little one had stopped crying the moment she was in Emma’s arms and Emma looked at her. She had brown hair, though a bit lighter than adult Regina, but those eyes – they were unmistakably Regina’s eyes. She was in just a onesie and her hair was a curly mess. “What happened to you?” She whispered. Regina looked at Emma and her lip started wobbling. “No, shhh, honey, don’t cry.” She cooed, rubbing her back and bouncing a bit as she held her. Regina rest her head on Emma’s chest, worn out from her crying. Emma looked at Zelena. “Does she have the mind of a two year old?”

“Seems like it. All I could get out of her was ‘Gina’ and two fingers when I asked how old she was. I don’t know much about her childhood, but I think I remember being told she didn’t talk much until she was about three.”

“Okay, I…I need to process this. Tell me what happened.”

Snow sighed and they all went into the living room. “I came over to check on Regina. I know she’d been feeling a bit low with your w…waiving off Henry and everything.” She said, correcting herself. “I just wanted to see how she was. She didn’t answer the door, but I could hear crying inside. I called Zelena and we came in to see her like this, but with Regina’s clothes pooled around her. I happened to have one of Neal’s onesies with me, and extra diapers, so I put her in that, but she didn’t stop crying until now.”

“She’s worn out.” Emma said, gazing down at the sleeping toddler in her arms. “Did someone do this to her?”

“I think she did it to her.” Zelena said, holding up a vial. “I found this on the table. I’m going to see if there’s enough left to figure out what she took, and how long we have her like this.”

Emma sighed and sat back. “So, what do we do with her?” She saw the two women exchange looks and then shook her head. “No. No I can’t take care of her. I don’t…I only have fake memories of raising Henry, my house is not childproof, and Killian would kill me.”

“Honey, I have Neal and Zelena has Robin and…she likes you. Look, we can stop and grab a pack and play, some clothes, I’ll help you get everything you’ll need.”

“And you do have magic, Savior, so you can use that for baby proofing. As far as Killian goes, hasn’t he been bugging you for a baby? Tell him it’s good practice.”

“Are you kidding me? Regina will kill me when she’s herself and finds out I let him take care of her.”

“You have a point, but please, Emma, we don’t have much of a choice.” Snow said.

Emma sighed, looking at baby Regina in her arms as the little one sucked her tongue. “Okay fine. I’ll take her.”

Snow smiled softly as she walked with Emma, filling the basket with baby foods and toddler foods. “I don’t know if she has formula or what, but at her age and size, she should be eating some foods. Now, she wouldn’t have had pasteurized milk yet, so I would suggest half formula, half milk in her cup until she’s used to it. That is, if she can drink from a cup. Maybe we should get a bottle just in case.”

Emma looked at the sippy ‘cup’ and shrugged. “I mean, this isn’t much different from a bottle. It has a rubber end that she sucks on; I think she’ll be okay.” She tossed it in the basket. “How do I know what size diapers she wears?”

“Well the one she’s got on is Neal’s and it’s a 4 and a bit big on her, but he’s a bit older than her now, so I’d go with the 3’s. She really is a petite little thing.”

“Well, she’s a petite little thing as an adult to, she just has a huge personality.”

“That’s true.” Snow stopped and tilted her head. “You look good with her, Emma.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Well if I put her down, she cries.” She said recalling how Regina had cried the whole drive over but stopped and went back to sleep when Emma picked her back up. “Killian is going to really hate this.”

“Honey, she’s a baby in a new world. She’s confused and scared and can’t talk, so her only way of expressing herself is through crying. If he has a problem with it, that tells you something, Emma.”

“Honestly, I hope he does. Then maybe he’ll stop bugging me about having a kid.”

“You don’t want more kids?”

“No…I don’t think so. I mean, how do I tell Henry I’m having a kid after giving him away?” Snow was quiet for a moment and Emma sighed. “Mom, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay, Emma. Just know that we love you so much and Neal could never replace you.”

“I know, mom.” Emma said, grabbing some diapers and wipes. “Do I need powder or cream or anything?”

“It doesn’t hurt to have some cream just in case, but if you’re good about changing her, she won’t need it. Oh, grab some baby lotion for after you bathe her.”

“Regina’s going to hate to know I changed and bathed her.” She distractedly ran her fingers through Regina’s hair. “If we can get her back.”

“I’m sure Zelena will figure it out.” Snow stated, grabbing a pack of pacifiers.

Emma took them and put them back. “She’s too old for those.”

Snow shrugged. “Okay. We have food, diapers, bath stuff, we need clothes and bedding.”

They went over to the clothes and Emma smiled. “They have such cute stuff.” She said, looking through outfits. “I could spend so much money here.”

Snow smiled. “Same, but being we don’t know how long she’ll be like this, don’t get too much.”

“Right.” Emma did, however, fill her basket full of outfits, dresses, pajamas, onesies, socks, shoes, and the cutest jacket. She then got some hair things and added those to the basket. “I’m going to need to borrow dad’s truck to get everything home.” She joked.

“Dad is actually meeting us here with an extra diaper bag and the pack and play.”

“I was thinking about that and shouldn’t I get like a bassinet or something? Isn’t that better for her little back?”

“She’s too old for a bassinet, sweetie, those are for newborns.” Snow said as they headed over to the bedding. “But, you can get a special pad for the pack and play.”

An hour later, the two women came out with their arms full and David smiled as he waved. They loaded the truck and Emma looked at her mom. They had used Neal’s extra car seat, but Emma insisted on getting one of her own. “Do you want to hold her or put the car seat in my car?”

“I’ll do the seat.” Snow said, getting it out and putting it in the car.

“How’s it going?” David asked as Emma opened the passenger side door, laying Regina on the seat.

“She hates to be put down. Do you mind if I put an actual outfit on her in here? I changed her diaper in the bathroom, but people kept staring at me and I’ve never dressed a baby before.”

“It’s fine, Emma. Just pick an easy one for now.”

Emma grabbed a long-sleeved purple shirt with pink pants that had ruffles on the butt. She then slipped some socks on the little one and smiled. “She’s pretty adorable.”

“She is a cutie.” David said, smiling at his daughter. “You’re good with her.”

“Don’t get ideas. I’m not having one of these.” She said, lifting the girl into her arms.

Regina’s eyes opened and she blinked, looking at the blonde. “Mama?”

Emma looked at her. “Oh sweetie, Mama isn’t here right now.”

Regina’s brows knitted and she reached up and touched Emma’s face. “Mama.”

“She’s calling you Mama, Emma.”

Emma froze and then swallowed. “What do I do?” David shrugged and Emma looked at Regina. “Can you say Emma?”

Regina shook her head. “Mama!” She said, crossing her little arms. Okay, so the two year old already had sass. Guess that shouldn’t be surprising since it was Regina.

David chuckled and Emma kissed her forehead. “Okay, Gina, I’m Mama.”

“Gina?’ David asked.

“She’s too small for such a big name like Regina. Gina is cute.”

“Okay, you’re all set. Dad and I will follow you.”

“Right. Don’t want to hear screaming the whole time?”

“Not especially.” Snow said with a chuckle.

Emma took a breath and then took Regina to her car. “Okay, baby, I have to put you in your seat. Please don’t cry.” She strapped Regina in and smiled as the little one just looked around.

Once at home, Emma fixed Regina’s cup with formula and milk and then warmed up some baby mac and cheese. Little Gina loved the food and ate all of it before drinking her milk. Emma then gave her some fruit and the little one ate that as well. “Okay Emma, the room is all set up.” Snow said, coming in and kissing Regina’s cheek.

“Thanks guys.” Emma stated. “I still need to tell Henry and Killian what’s going on.”

“I’ll tell Henry.” David stated.

“Thank you. He can call me if he wants to.” She then looked at Snow. “Are you okay with being Mayor again while we work this out?”

“Yes. But as soon as she’s back, I’m done.”

Emma chuckled. “Sounds good. Well, wish me luck.” Emma said, wiping Regina’s face.

“You’ll be fine. Call if you need anything.”

Emma got Regina settled in the living room with some toys as she tried calling Killian again. She sighed when she got his voicemail. “Killian, I need to talk to you. Something happened and I want to explain it but I guess I’ll just do that here. Regina…well she’s a toddler now. She took some kind of potion and is about two years old. I am caring for her until Zelena can figure this all out. I don’t want you to be surprised if you came here tonight instead of staying on your ship.” She hung up and decided it was time to get the little one to bed.

“Mama!” Regina squealed as she splashed Emma from the tub. The girl was giggling and having a blast and Emma couldn’t stop smiling at her. She also took some pictures before washing Gina’s hair and finally getting her out.

“You ready for bed, sweet pea?” Regina cuddled into Emma and yawned. Emma took her into the room across from her own and changed her diapers, lotioned her up, and put her pajamas on. “Let’s read a story.” She said, sitting in the rocking chair with a book. She read the “Don’t Tickle the Hippo” book and smiled when she saw Regina was asleep. She kissed her head and laid her in the pack and play, covering her up before turning on the monitor and softly closing the door.

Emma went downstairs and settled on the sofa with the tv on just as the door opened. “I’m home, Swan!” Killian drunkenly announced.

“Shhhh!” Emma exclaimed, standing up and putting her hand over his mouth. “You’ll wake her up!”

“Wake who up?”

“Did you listen to your voicemail I left you?”

“No. I was too busy drinking.” Emma sighed and explained everything to him. He shook his head. “Are you kidding me? We finally get rid of one kid and now we have a baby? HER as a baby? Why didn’t you just leave her?”

Emma looked at him, disgusted. “Yeah, just leave a fucking baby alone. What kind of person are you? You say you want your own baby, yet you talk about abandoning another.”

“Swan, I want a child of _our_ own, not one connected with _her._ Also, not everything is abandoning. You sure do know how to throw out that victim card, don’t you?”

“What?!”

“Nothing. I’m going to my ship.”

“Good! Don’t fucking come back until you’ve apologized.” Emma said, hot tears in her eyes. When Killian left, she locked the door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths. “At least that didn’t wake…shit.” Screaming started and Emma knew she was in for a rough night.

The next morning, Emma sighed as Regina started fussing again at six am. They had been up about three times through out the night and though Emma understood babies did that – she still had some fake memories Regina had given her about Henry – she thought by this age, they were done with that. “She’s in a new world and can’t express herself.” Emma reminded herself as she got up and quickly used the bathroom. All frustration was erased, however, the moment she opened the door and Regina stopped crying and looked at Emma with her big brown eyes. “Mama Emma.” She said, holding her arms out.

Emma smiled softly and picked the girl up, holding her close. “Mama Emma is here, baby girl.” She said softly before laying her on the changing table and changing her diapers. “Is Gina hungry?” She asked, tickling her tummy.

Regina giggled and placed her hand softly on Emma’s. “Hungy Gina.”

Thank goodness Regina had kept Henry’s old things because that was how she got not only the changing table but also the high chair Regina was currently in, attempting to feed herself mashed bananas and scrambled eggs. Emma called her dad and smiled as she ripped up a piece of toast to also give the girl. “Hey dad. Yeah, it was a rough night in more ways than one, but we can talk about that later. I just realized I have no where for Regina to go while I go to work.”

“Oh, that’s fine Emma. I actually thought of that yesterday and don’t worry about it. Mulan and Dorothy just finished their training and are excited to work extra hours, so between them, Thomas, and myself, we’re covered for as long as it takes. Don’t get me wrong; we want you back, but right now, we’re okay. When I dropped Neal off with Ashley today, she did tell me that she’d call you, but to tell you that she’s more than willing to watch Regina anytime you need a break.”

Emma felt a bit of relief in all this. “Thanks dad. Honestly, I’m kind of looking forward to a bit of a break. Other than when I’ve been launched into other realms, I’ve never really taken time off since I got here. As far as what Ashley said, I appreciate that too as I honestly wouldn’t trust a lot of people with Gina, but I trust her.”

“Now, what happened last night?”

Emma sighed and made sure Regina was okay before moving to the counter and pouring some coffee. “Killian was…ugh dad, I get he’s frustrated and I get this is a shock, but he was completely out of line. He was drunk, first off, and then he was pissed at me for bringing Regina home. He said I should have just left her and when I said you don’t abandon a baby, he said I was playing a victim card. He says he wants a baby with me, and I get there’s a difference between our own baby and someone else’s…or even baby Regina, but if he’s going to be like this with her, why the hell would I risk having a baby with him? I was already abandoned by the father of my first child when I was pregnant, and I do not want that to happen again.”

David sighed, he honestly hated the idea of his daughter marrying Killian, but he and Snow had agreed that if she was happy, they’d support her. The thing was, he knew she wouldn’t continue to be happy and he wanted to do everything to protect her. Maybe this was his chance. “You’re right, Emma. Why would you trust him after that? Not to mention those little comments he makes about Henry from time to time.”

“I know, but if I dare say anything about that, it means I have no sense of humor.”

“I understand someone being surprised to come home and find a baby suddenly, I even get him being a little…well maybe a little frustrated that it’s Regina, but if he is going to start accusing you of playing a victim and not even trying to understand the situation, that’s not okay either. I mean, he expected you to just understand when he got those shears of fate and when he realized he killed my father, but he can’t try to understand this?”

Emma sighed knowing exactly what Killian would say if she brought that up. “Apparently after I made him co-Dark One, I have no right to bring up anything he’s ever done.”

David heard the hurt in Emma’s voice and, while he was surprised his daughter was actually sharing this information with him, he was getting more and more upset at Killian as she did so. “I think you need to have some self-reflection time, Emma. I know exactly what I want to tell you to do, but it’s not my right to do so.”

“You’re my dad, dad. Tell me what you want me to do, just…just so I know that I wouldn’t disappoint you in what I think I want to do.”

David sighed, wondering if he was making the right decision. “First, I’d want you to follow your heart, Emma, and do what you think is best. However, if everything you are saying is true, and he doesn’t even try to come around and see his mistakes, I personally would want you to leave him. It’s not just this situation, honey, but it’s the catalyst. Also, I would never ever be disappointed in you or your choices. It’s you who has to live your life, Emma.”

Emma didn’t know why, but her dad’s words brought tears to her eyes and in a way, relief. “Thanks, dad. I’m not going to do anything rash right now as I do think I need to give sober Killian a chance, but it’s nice to know I won’t be disappointing you if things go in the wrong direction.”

“I’m sorry you ever thought that was a possibility.” David said, meaning every word.

“It’s not your fault dad.” Emma said, watching baby Regina giggle and play with the rest of her food. “I know I’m not a kid anymore and haven’t been for a long time, but some things are still just engrained in me no matter how much I try to remember that you and mom are different. I should get going though. Gina needs a good wipe down and to get dressed and I think I’ll try to call Killian. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, baby girl. Enjoy some time off.”

Emma hung up and then smiled at the little girl in the chair. “You ready to get cleaned up, baby girl?”

Little Gina smiled and held her arms up. “All done, Mama Emma.” She sat perfectly as Emma got her cleaned up and even cooperated as Emma got her dressed. She brought her downstairs and set up the baby gates so that she was in the living room and out of danger. She put some toys out and also put Netflix on to some baby show before taking a breath and calling Killian.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Read~Enjoy~Review_ **

****

**Chapter 3**

Emma wasn’t sure if she was relieved or upset that Killian didn’t answer, but she decided to leave him a voice mail. “We really need to talk. Please call me as soon as you get this.” The blonde then called Zelena to see if there had been any progress, but also got voice mail there. “It’s Emma. Just checking to see if you’ve been able to figure anything out with that potion. Thanks.” When her phone rang, she smiled when she saw the voice mail. “Hey kid, miss me already?”

Henry chuckled. “I mean, sure?” He joked. “How’s it going with baby mom?”

“Baby mom?” Emma laughed. “Well, we didn’t get much sleep last night, but other than that, it’s okay. She’s honestly a sweet little thing.” She said, watching Regina play with the blocks on the blanket Emma had put on the floor. “I’m sorry I didn’t call and tell you myself; I’ve been pretty busy.”

“It’s okay, ma. Do you need me to come home?”

“And do what? Henry, I appreciate the offer, but really, there’s nothing for you to do here. She’s not in danger, so I really don’t see a reason for you to come back unless you wanted to.”

“Do you think she’ll see it the same when she’s back to herself?”

“Yes.” Though Emma wasn’t exactly sure. “But if she doesn’t, I’ll tell her I forbade you to come home.”

“What do you think she was doing? She’s good with potions and it seems odd she’d mess something up so badly.”

“I have no idea. I’m hoping Zelena can help figure that out because I really do not relish the idea of going to Blue or Gold about this.”

“Belle may be able to help, but I think Zelena is probably the best option. Just keep me up to date, okay?”

“I will, but I want you to enjoy yourself. Where are you guys?”

“Almost to New York. We’re going to check out the city for a bit but not spend too much time here. We want to see more of the west since New York is so close to home and we can always come back.”

“Good idea.” Emma smiled as Regina crawled to her and held her arms up. She picked her up and tickled her tummy, making her giggle.

“Is that mom?” Henry asked.

“Yes. She’s ticklish, which of course I’m going to use to my advantage when she’s herself again. Yes I am. I’m gonna tickle you so much.” Emma said in a mock baby voice causing Regina to giggle more.

“Mom is gong to kill you. How did Killian take the news?” He asked, though he figured he already knew.

“Not great, but he was drunk. I’m hoping to talk to him once he’s sober.”

Henry sighed, though he had never really told Emma how he felt about the man. “Just don’t let him walk all over you with his bullshit, mom. I’m sorry, I know that’s not respectful, but I can’t keep it in anymore. You went to Hell for him and he needs to treat you better.”

Emma was a but surprised by that. “It’s crazy how I’m hearing from two people today that they’re not big fans of his. Why didn’t you say something before?”

“Because you seemed happy.” He sighed. “I want you happy; you deserve to be happy; I just don’t want you to let him walk all over you, Ma.”

“Thanks, Henry. Don’t worry, I think I’m finally seeing him with open eyes.”

“Even if I’m on this trip, I’m always here for you. Call me any time.”

“I will, Henry. Thanks. Now, go have fun.” She hung up the phone and smiled at Regina. “Wanna take some pictures?” She then spent about ten minutes taking pictures of herself and Regina and some of toddler Regina by herself. The little one was adorable and smiled lovingly at Emma in many pictures. The fact that she called Emma ‘Mama’ had her wondering if she had any memories of her real mother back when she was two or if she was a blank slate. When she saw Zelena calling her, she made a mental note to ask. “Hey Zelena.”

“Hey, sorry I didn’t answer before; I was still asleep. I was up all night trying to figure out what the hell she was doing.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry it was so early. Gina had me up at dawn. Did you figure anything out?”

“Well, kind of. Can I maybe come over later today and we can talk? I just want to check a few more things before I say anything for certain.”

“Sure, no problem. Just call first because…well just call first. Oh and I don’t know if you know, but I was curious if she would have any memories that two year old Regina would actually have. It’s just, she’s insisting on calling me Mama and it makes me wonder if she remembers Cora or not.”

“That’s hard to say for certain. The thing is, mom wasn’t exactly the kind of mom most kids had you know? I don’t know all the details, but from what I know, Regina was raised by handmaidens until she was old enough to be in a room with mother and be quiet and still. If she has her 2-year-old memories, she honestly probably has no idea who her actual mama is.”

“So, in other words, don’t feel special?” Emma asked with a chuckle, though her heart went out to the toddler now playing with a book. “Poor kid.”

“Hey, feel special Emma.” Zelena said and sighed. “I know. I mean, I had it rough after my adopted mom died, but until then, I at least had her to love me. I don’t think Henry was allowed to cuddle or hold Regina at all.”

“Well, thank you for that information. I have more questions, but I’ll wait until later and if you can’t answer them, it’s totally fine.”

“Okay, see you later.”

Emma hung up and sighed, noticing Regina was getting a bit fussy. “Are you bored, baby girl? Should we go do something fun?” Before she could pick up Regina, the door opened.

“Good you’re here. We need to talk.” Killian said and came in, stepping over the gate.

Regina looked fearful and looked at Emma, her lip wobbling. Emma picked her up. “It’s okay, baby girl.” She soothed and rubbed her back. “Killian, we do need to talk but I was hoping you’d call first.”

“I need to call my own fiancée before I come see her? I don’t think so, Swan. Look, I left last night, but you’re not going to be throwing me out of our home.”

Emma sighed as the girl in her arms shook because of Killian’s raised voice. “Killian! Quiet down please. You’re scaring her. Look, sit down and I’ll get her some milk and we can talk.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Killian roared. “I know this world is different, but you are still the woman and I am the man and you need to learn your place. We are talking now, and you can get the brat milk later.”

“What the hell Killian? You’ve never talked or acted like this before. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong is I’ve played the courter for long enough. We may not be married yet, but you’re mine and it’s time you start acting like it.” Regina started crying and Emma held her, trying to soothe her. “Shut that bitch up.”

“Get out.” Emma said, angry tears in her eyes. “Get the fuck out. We are over, Killian. If I wasn’t sure before, I’m a thousand percent sure now.”

“You can’t kick me out. This is my house too, even if you did get it when you were the Dark One. I was also Dark, so this house is also mine.”

“You know for someone who accuses me of ‘playing the victim card’, you sure do like to play the victim yourself. I’m supposed to forget all your wrongdoings in your past, but you’re holding me to something that I’ve apologized for over and over. How the hell is this supposed to work if we can’t move on?”

“You forgot all Regina’s wrongdoings! You constantly tell her she’s not evil and not bad and that the past is the past. Why is it okay for her but not me?”

“Because she doesn’t keep bringing it up! She has gotten better, she has changed and she doesn’t bring up one fucking mistake I made.” Emma felt terrible as Regina started crying harder. “This isn’t good for her. Let me calm her and lay her down and we can talk.”

“We’re talking now. Damn it! I thought once the boy was gone, I’d finally have you to myself. I bet she did this on purpose, so she’d have her hooks in you, though she already does. She calls and you go running to her day or night. We got rid of the first little shit and now we have a second.”

“How dare you! How dare you talk about _my_ son like that?! He may not be the perfect kid; no kid is, but he’s _mine_. You know what, this is it; this is the final draw.” Regina’s scream pierced the air and Emma knew she had to get out of this situation.

Killian came over and tried to grab Regina out of her arms, causing the girl to scream from fear and because of his hook. “Shut the fuck up!”

Without thinking, Emma flung magic at him, throwing him across the room. “Don’t you dare touch her!” She then glared at him. “Fine, if you won’t leave, we will. We’re done! Stay the fuck away from us!” She then disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing at Regina’s house. “I’m so sorry, baby girl.” She said, the girl still crying. She used magic to heal the scratch and then just held her, rubbing her back. “I’m sorry. I’ve got you baby and he will never touch you again.”

It took about an hour for Regina to calm down and once she did, she fell asleep. Emma laid her on a blanket on the floor before going upstairs to figure out what rooms to use. She was still upset and felt her magic coursing through her. She felt wrong about using Regina’s room for herself, so she used her magic to transfer her clothes into the closet and dresser in the guest room. She then brought her bathroom things over and filled the bed with other personal things. She was not going back to the house and she was not going to let him do anything to her stuff. She then went into Regina’s room and magicked over the baby things, setting them up around the room the best she could.

Using magic had helped Emma calm down since it took her energy. She then went back downstairs and checked the fridge, seeing if she needed to add shopping to her list. The essentials were there, and she magicked over the baby things she had bought along with some of her guilty pleasures. Feeling good about everything, she carefully moved Regina from the floor to the pack and play now set up in her room. Once she was done with that, she went to the guest room, laid in the bed, and let herself cry. She wasn’t crying because of her breakup but because she stayed with him for so long and ignored everything she had seen.

There were so many red flags that she ignored because what? Guilt? Sure, part of her felt guilty because he gave his ship up for her. She felt guilty because he came to Neverland and helped find Henry because of her. She also saw how happy being with him made her parents and she didn’t want to disappoint them. She had put her happiness after everyone else’s and now she was paying for it. She just really hoped that adult Regina wouldn’t remember that Emma let baby Gina get hurt. Just that thought made her cry even more. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang. Seeing it was Zelena, she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. “Hello?”

“Hey Swan, I’m outside your house now and remembered you said to call first.”

“Sorry, I’m not there actually. I’m…I’m at Regina’s house.” She said, emotion coming out in her voice.

“Say no more, I’m on my way.”

Emma went to the bathroom and washed her face before checking on the still sleeping Regina. She then went downstairs and opened the door when Zelena and Robin got there. “Regina’s sleeping right now. We had a rough morning.”

Zelena placed Robin’s car seat down and wrapped her arms around Emma, hugging her tight. “I know I’m not Regina, but I’m here for you if you want to talk.”

Emma hugged her back, not knowing how much she actually needed the comfort. “Thanks, but maybe later. I was thinking of calling my mom to come over and maybe even drinking. First, can we talk about what you’ve found?”

“Yes, of course. Let me just get baby girl settled.” They went into the living room and Emma made sure the monitor was on, so she’d hear Regina if she woke up. Zelena got Robin set with toys in her playpen and then came and sat on the sofa. “Do you want anything to drink now? Even just water or something?”

“I’m good and I should be asking you that. I’m sorry, I’m a terrible host.”

Zelena waved her hand. “It’s fine.” She took out the vial, some books, and a notebook. “Okay, so this is what I’ve found. This potion was meant to take present day Regina back in time.”

“But I thought time travel was near impossible and needed like a baby and stuff; like when you did it.”

“You’re right, but the difference here is she’s staying in the same realm and she’s not wanting to _turn_ back time but go back in time. I don’t know why and I’m not sure it matters, but the problem is she was impatient. While that doesn’t surprise me, I am surprised that for something like this, she didn’t just wait. The potion had all the right ingredients, she just didn’t let it rest for the thirty days she was supposed to which made it react the way it did.”

“What was she trying to do?” Emma asked, though she knew it was rhetorical.

“This is just a guess, but for some reason she’s two years old, so I was thinking she wanted to maybe change something that happened two years ago.”

Emma thought for a bit. “That was when Elsa came.” She said and then knit her brows. “It’s also when Killian and I started dating.”

Zelena looked up from her notebook. “Maybe that’s it.”

“What? Why?”

Zelena sighed. “I…I don’t know, but it could be. Maybe she wanted to stop you from dating him or something.”

“If that’s the case, she could have just talked to me now. I think it’s a coincidence.”

“Maybe.” Zelena said, shrugging, though in her mind, she figured that’s exactly what it was. “Maybe there’s clues in her office.”

“I don’t feel right going through her things. I mean, unless we need to know in order to fix it.”

“No we don’t. In order to fix it, we only need time. I’m halfway through the antidote but once it’s done, it needs to rest for at least sixty days and then it can’t be given to her until the full moon.”

Emma pulled up the calendar on her phone. “Okay, so today is June 8th, so sixty days, if you get it done today, would be August 7th and the next full moon from there is the 12th. So I get two months of baby Gina time.” She smiled a bit. “I’m okay with that.” She then looked at Zelena. “Wait…will she stay a baby?”

“Yes. This isn’t a potion that will re-age her unnaturally. Will you be okay with this, Emma? With taking care of her and then “loosing” her?”

Emma smiled a bit. “I get what you’re saying, but I’ll be okay. I can’t take care of her and not grow close, but knowing there’s an end date will help me keep reality, you know?”

“I get it.”

“Is there something I can help with for the potion?”

“No, I’ve got it. I just had to let what I had done rest for a bit and I can finish it later. Have you and Gina had lunch yet?”

“Not yet. She was so upset and when I calmed her down, she fell asleep.” Emma bit at her lip. “Will she remember this time when she’s back to herself?”

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think so. Why?”

Emma felt tears in her eyes as she looked down. “I…I let her get hurt today. She’s okay now; I healed the scratch, but I didn’t protect her. I didn’t see him coming.”

“He attacked her?” Zelena asked, anger coursing inside her.

“I’m sorry.” Emma said, noticing how upset Zelena was. “I am so sorry. He was yelling, I was yelling, but I didn’t think he’d come and try to get her out of my arms.”

“Emma, I’m not mad at you.” Zelena said, coming over and once again wrapping her arms around Emma. “I’m mad at him. I get that this situation isn’t normal and isn’t anything he asked for, but to go after an innocent child?”

“I know. That’s why I left…well the final reason I left.” Emma sighed and then told her the full story. “I’ve been so stupid, Zelena, and I’m only just seeing it now.”

_Maybe Regina fulfilled what she wanted to after all, though in a different way._ Zelena thought but didn’t say. “Emma, I will not sit here and listen to you call yourself stupid. You thought you were in love, Savior, and you let your heart take over. It happens; do not let it get you down. Look, if she does remember, she’ll remember everything that happened, and she will not at all blame you.” She could see how Emma was emotionally drained and took pity on her. “Hun go take a nap. I’ll get lunch ready for the girls and take care of Regina for a bit. You’ve been through a lot today and need to rest.”

Emma suddenly realized how drained she felt. “I think I will. Thank you.” She then went upstairs and peeked in on Regina before going to the guest room and quickly falling asleep. When she awoke, she noticed it was getting dark outside and was surprised to see how long she had been asleep. She went to the bathroom and then came downstairs to find Regina, Neal, and Robin playing in the living room and Snow, Ruby and Zelena setting up the table with pizza, wings, alcohol, and breadsticks. “What’s going on?”

Zelena turned. “I didn’t give details, but I told them you needed some support from the women in your life. We ordered out and we’re going to pig out.”

Snow came over and hugged her daughter. “And, if you want to vent, we have the freezer full of ice cream.”

Though this meant a lot to Emma, she couldn’t help but think how she wished adult Regina was here. “Thanks guys. Did Zelena fill you in on the Regina situation?”

“Yes. You’ll be okay for the next two months?” Snow asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Emma said, grabbing a plate and filling it with pizza. “Did the kids eat?”

“They did. Regina kept looking for you. It was adorable really.” Zelena stated. “She kept putting her hands up and asking ‘Where Mama?’”

Emma smiled softly. “Maybe I should go see her before I eat.”

“Oh, we’re eating in the living room.” Ruby said. “Regina is too little to yell at us.”

“I magicked up some T.V. trays for us.” Zelena added. “Whatchya drinking, Swan?”

“How about some cider?”

“Ice?”

“Yes, please.” Emma then took her food and drink into the living room and smiled when Regina saw her.

“Mama Emma!” She crawled over and held her arms up and Emma couldn’t resist.

“Hey baby girl.” She said, picking the brunette up and placing kisses all over her face. “Did you miss me?”

Little Regina babbled as if she was having a conversation and Emma just ate it all up. “And were you a good girl for your big sister?”

“Zee-Zee.” Regina said with a grin looking over at the redhead.

“That’s right! Zee-Zee.” Emma said with a grin. “And there’s Ruby. Can you say Ruby?”

Regina’s lips moved a bit before she tried. “Woob.”

Emma chuckled. “That’s a good try.”

Ruby sat down. “How about Red? Can you say Red?”

“Wed.” Regina said proudly. “Wed, Zee-Zee, Mama.” She said, pointing at them.

“Good girl.” Emma said proudly. “And this is Snow.” She said as her mom came out.

“Sow.”

Snow smiled. “Smart girl.” She praised her.

Regina got down and went back to play with Robin and Neal and Emma started eating. After they finished eating, Snow, Zelena, and Emma got the babies in their pajamas and Neal and Robin were laid in the playpen in Regina’s office while Emma took Regina up to hers. The little one fell right to sleep, and Emma smiled watching her a few moments before going downstairs. She came downstairs and sighed as she sat on the sofa.

“Okay, Emma. Dish on what happened today.” Ruby said, handing her another glass of ice and cider. “Did you finally give the one-handed jerk the boot?”

Emma looked at her and then at her mother and Zelena. “Did you all feel like this about him the whole time I was with him? Why did no one talk to me about how you felt?”

“Because we thought you were happy.” Snow said softly. “Personally, I was scared that if I told you how I felt, I’d lose you. You’re an adult and I didn’t want you thinking I was trying to control you.”

“And the rest of us also didn’t want to upset you. We thought maybe you knew something about him that we didn’t.” Ruby stated. “But, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you.”

“Me too.” Snow said. “Dad is too.” She put her hand on Emma’s. “What happened?”

Emma told them and bit back her emotion as she did so. “To be honest, it wasn’t just this.” Emma said, playing with her fingers. “This was just the last draw, the final wake up call.”

“That bastard.” Ruby said, clenching her teeth. “Can he kick you out like that?”

“Technically he didn’t; I left. Regina was hurt and screaming, and I knew that if I didn’t leave, I’d have really hurt him.”

“He’d deserve it.” Zelena stated. “But really, is it partly his house? Legally, I mean, on paper.”

Emma shook her head. “No, it’s all mine. However, if he wants the damn house, he can have it. The loft is still empty since you guys moved out, so I could rent that.” Emma said, looking at her mom. “It’s perfect for just me.”

Snow couldn’t stop herself as she had a bit to drink. “I bet you’ll never leave here.”

Zelena and Ruby snickered a bit, but Emma was confused. “Why? When Regina is back to herself, she won’t want me here.”

“Emma, are you really that dense?” Ruby asked, not able to stop herself. “I mean really?”

“What? Why are you insulting me?” Emma asked, giving a dramatic pout.

“Regina likes you, you idiot.” Zelena said, rolling her eyes. “Why the hell do you think she’s a baby right now?”

“Because of a mistake on a potion. She doesn’t like me…not more than a friend.”

“She so does.” Ruby said. “She has had it bad for you for years. I also think you have it bad for her.”

“I don’t. I mean…I did, I admit that, but once I finally realized I’d never be in her league, I made myself move on.”

“When was that?” Snow asked.

“When I came back from New York ready to tell her how I felt, and I saw her with Robin. She was finally happy, and I couldn’t take that from her, but I couldn’t just watch it either. I had to make myself move on. That’s…honestly that’s part of why I tried so hard with Hook. He distracted me and I think I just let myself believe I liked him.”

“Let me tell you something about Regina and Robin.” Zelena said, crossing her legs. “She was obsessed with the damn soul mate bullshit that Tink fed her. Yes, she wanted to be happy and no, I don’t blame her for that, but Robin wasn’t her happy ending. Even if he’d have lived, they wouldn’t have made it. She thought she had to be with him because of what the fairy dust guided her to back in the Enchanted forest. She didn’t consider that she was in a new realm and a new time or the fact that a soul mate doesn’t have to mean romantic. A best friend could be a soul mate, a sister, a mother, even a child.”

“She’s right. Very rarely is a soul mate also a True Love.” Snow added.

“Right, and the minute you came back, things with Regina and Robin went from okay to not okay. There was a lot going on behind closed doors and Regina quickly realized he was not the one.”

“Then why the hell did we go to New York to get him back when you were posing as Marian?” Emma asked, shocked by this news.

“Because much like you, she needed someone.” Zelena stated. “How you said you went with Hook to distract you, she used Robin to distract her.”

“How do you know all this?”

“She told me.” Zelena shrugged. “I shouldn’t be telling you, but obviously you’re not going to figure this out on your own. I love ya, Emma, but you are…an idiot sometimes.”

“She really liked me?”

“Likes you.” Snow corrected. “The night you announced your engagement, and she left, I went out to make sure she was okay, and she cried in my arms, Emma. She still has strong feelings for you.”

“She cried?” Emma asked, frowning. “I feel terrible now. Why didn’t she just talk to me?”

“The same reason you didn’t talk to her when she was with Robin.” Snow explained. “She said you deserved to be happy and she wouldn’t take that from you.”

Emma sighed as she sat back. “You guys keep calling me dense and an idiot, and maybe you’re right, but I think she and I both are stupid.” She bit her lip. “Is it too late?”

Snow smiled softly. “It’s never too late.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 4**

Though Emma had a bit to drink the night before, she woke up the next morning feeling good. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and why, but once she did, she smiled and looked at the monitor and saw Regina was still sleeping. She went and showered before getting dressed and then went into Regina’s room. The little one was awake but laying and playing with her toes. When she saw Emma, she smiled wide and sat up. “Mama!”

“Hey there, precious.” Emma cooed, picking her up and kissing her cheek. “Did you have a good night? You didn’t wake up once.”

“Gina wake. Gina hungy.”

“Let’s go get Gina some food.” Emma said, tickling her little tummy. After she was fed and dressed, Emma decided to take Regina out for a bit as it wasn’t yet too cold outside to play at the park. She got her in her cute little light weight coat and put sun screen, a summer hat, and lighter clothes in the bag just in case it warmed up. Regina was good as she sat in her car seat and once at the park, she looked around with wide eyes.

Being a summer weekday, Emma was surprised when they had the place to themselves and she held Regina’s hand as she brought her over to the playground. “Do you want to try the swing?” She could see Regina hesitate and picked her up. “Good thing the older you insisted on these mother and child swings.” She chuckled, remembering how the swing had cost more, but Regina was adamant about it. The contraption looked rather odd when no one was on it, but Emma stood firm with Regina and agreed on the budget. It had what looked like a regular swing but the top curved and it had a child swing set a little higher across from it. She put Regina in the child swing and sat on the swing and smiled as they faced each other.

Regina held onto the chains when she saw Emma doing it and tried to smile, though she was a bit scared. Emma started slow and smiled, using positive encouragement and soon, Regina was giggling and having the time of her life.

“Well look at you two. Seriously, too adorable for words.” Came a friendly voice and Emma smiled over to see Ashley taking their picture.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Emma said, smiling back. “Hello there, little man.” She said to Ashley’s son who was now about three. “I’m surprised you don’t have Neal with you.”

“Your dad has the late shift, so he’s spending the morning with him.” Ashley said, putting Thomas Junior in the other child swing and sitting next to Emma. “She really is an adorable little thing. I couldn’t believe it when I heard what happened.”

“Word travels fast.” Emma said, reaching forward and wiping Regina’s nose. “I wonder how many lies are being spread.”

“You mean like how this was done by someone to get back at her or that she wanted to turn Henry into a baby to keep him here? Yeah, those are going around too.”

“Of course, they are. The thing is, we don’t actually know the real reason this happened other than she was trying to go back in time to change something. She wasn’t trying to turn back time or – so far as I know – use it on anyone else.”

“I believe you and when I hear those outlandish rumors, I try my best to squash them. The truth is, we probably won’t know what she was trying to do until she’s herself again and even then, she may not want to share it with everyone – which is her right.”

Emma looked over to Ashley, a small smile on her lips. “You really are one of the good ones, aren’t you? I mean…I love my parents, don’t get me wrong, but even some of their good intentions aren’t always good. While you…well you just really do see the good in everyone.”

Ashley laughed a bit. “Believe it or not, Emma, we aren’t that different to each other. I had a crappy childhood just like you and, much like you, I use that for good. I try to see the good in people because seeing the bad is just exhausting. I’m not perfect, no one is, but I can completely understand Regina and why she did what she did. Do I like all the choices she made? No, but I understand most of them. I also know that things were done without her knowing or her approval and that she was used by both Gold and her mother.” Ashley gazed at the little one and smiled. “But above everything else, I know how hard she’s worked to prove to everyone that she’s a better person.”

“Thank you for that.” Emma said softly. “She really has worked hard and once she’s an adult, I think you should tell her what you just told me. It would honestly mean so much to her; probably more than she even realizes.”

Ashley gave a nod. “I’ll do that when the time is right.” The two swang with the littles ones for a bit before Thomas Jr. wanted to get out. 

Emma took Regina out as well, but when she went to put her down, she clung to her. “She’s a bit shy.” Emma said apologetically to Thomas Junior. “Regina honey, do you want to play?”

Regina looked between Emma and the little boy. “Mama pway.”

“Mama will come with, honey.” Emma assured her and put her down, holding her hand - or rather, Regina gripped Emma’s hand. “How about the slides?” She walked Regina over and helped her climb the small slide and go down. “Wee!”

Regina giggled. “Wee! Again!” This time, she climbed up on her own and went down.

Thomas Junior went on the slightly bigger slides and Emma and Ashley sat on a bench watching them. “You’re good with her, Emma. Do you know how long she’ll be like this?”

“The next two months or so. The antidote takes sixty days to finish and then the moon has to be full, so I’ve got her until August 12th.”

“August? What about your wedding?”

Emma sighed, watching the kids. “The wedding is off.” She looked down at her hand and realized she hadn’t even put her ring on that day. “I suppose I need to let everyone know that.”

Ashley reached over and put her hand over Emma’s. “I’m sorry, Em. You don’t have to talk about it.”

“It’s fine. It was a long time coming, honestly, but I finally had enough after he...well showed his true colors.”

“Everyone does eventually.” Ashley said, once again watching the kids. “Sometimes, those colors are bright and shine through darkness like Regina, while others are dull and take longer to show. All that matters is that you do what’s right for you. Besides, you’re far too good for him, Emma, you always have been.”

“Thanks, but really, I’m not. I’ve done terrible things too, Ashley, and not just when I was dark.”

“Emma, you were only dark because you couldn’t stand the thought of Regina having to go through that again. That’s not something just anyone would do.”

“Maybe not, but I did bad things even after I swore I wouldn’t.”

Ashley sighed. “No one is perfect, Emma, and no one should think they have to be. All I’m saying is you deserve better than him.”

Emma chewed on her lip, looking towards the kids, but really lost in her own thoughts. “Maybe. But maybe...Regina!” She called out just as the little one fell over the top of one of the taller slides.

Regina fell and after a stunned moment, started screaming, tears streaming down her face. “Mama!”

Emma was there in an instant, carefully assessing her as she didn’t want to make any potential injuries worse. Right away she noticed her arm and tears filled her own eyes. She didn’t know how to heal much other than scrapes and small cuts. “I have to take her to the doctor.”

“Of course, do you want me to go with you?”

“No, but can you please call Zelena and tell her about this and tell her I’m so sorry.”

“I will, but it’s not your fault.”

“Thanks.” Emma held Regina close to her and used her magic to take them to the hospital. “Okay baby girl, it’s okay.” She cooed as she waited for the person in front of her to check in. Regina’s cries had died down to a whimper, but her arm was swollen and still red. She stepped forward when the person left and gently bounced Regina. “I need a doctor right away. I think her arm is broken.”

The woman looked up. “Emma? Hi, who is this little one?”

“It’s Regina.”

“Regina? As in Madam Mayor Regina?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you the story later, but right now, she needs a doctor. Her arm is red and swollen and painful. Please.”

“Yes, yes of course.” She handed Emma a clipboard. “Just fill this out the best you can while you’re waiting. It won’t be a long wait.”

“Thank you.” Emma said, taking the clipboard and finding a seat. Regina rested against her as she did her best to fill out the form. Just as she finished, Zelena came in and before she could say anything, she gave Emma a hug. 

Zelena then took the clipboard to the desk and came back over. “It’s okay, Emma. Accidents happen and that’s all this was. Once we know for sure what it is, I may be able to heal her.”

“Thank you so much for coming. Where’s Robin?”

“With Ashley. She said you were worried I’d be upset with you and I wanted to assure you that I’m not.”

“She’s going to hate me.” Emma said, tears in her eyes. “This is my second full day with her and the second day I’ve let her get hurt.”

“Welcome to being a mother to a toddler.” Zelena chuckled. “She’s not going to hate you.”

“Mama, owie.” Regina said, tears in her big brown eyes.

“I know baby girl. The doctor will see us soon.” Emma kissed Regina’s forehead and stroked her hair. “Mama is so sorry, baby girl.”

“Owie.” Regina softly cried.

Emma felt horrible and looked at Zelena. “Can you take the pain away at least?”

“I can’t do anything until we know what it is, Emma. I’m sorry. I don’t want to make anything worse and if she doesn’t feel pain, she may do something to make it worse.”

Emma knew Zelena was right, but it didn’t make her feel any better. “Maybe someone else should be watching her. I’m doing a terrible job.”

“Are you kidding me? First, Regina wouldn’t want anyone other than you watch her if she had a say in it. Second, she fell at the park, Emma. Every kid falls at the park no matter who their parents are. You didn’t push her, you didn’t beat her, you didn’t neglect her; you simply let her play. Third, what Hook did to her yesterday wasn’t your fault either and you healed that right away. Emma, you are making her your number one priority and _that_ is what matters.”

Before Emma could say more, they were being called back by a nurse. “I heard this happened to her, but I didn’t believe it until now.” The nurse said. “She’s a cute little thing.” She said with a smile. “Hey precious girl. My name is Liz and we’re going to make your owie better.” She said as she gestured for Emma to sit with her on the examination table. “I take it she’s comfortable with you?”

“Yes. We can try, but I’m not sure you’ll be able to pry her off me.”

“We should be able to do this without having to do that. We hate having to upset children more than necessary.” The nurse was kind and patient with Regina as she got her temperature and made sure there were no other injuries. “I’ll go get the doctor and we’ll probably do an x-ray.”

“Please tell me it’s not Dr. Whale?”

The nurse chuckled. “It’s not. Actually, your ex stepmother is on call today.”

Emma was confused for a moment. “Oh Kathryn. She wasn’t really my stepmother.” Emma said with a chuckle.

“I know, we just like to joke about that here. We need something to joke about or the days would be super dull.” She then left and Emma rubbed Regina’s back.

“You’re doing so well, Gina.” She said, kissing her head.

“You make a great mom.” Zelena observed quietly. “I know you don’t think you do, but you do.”

Before Emma could Respond, Kathryn came in. “Hello there. So, the rumors are true. Hello little Regina.” She sat down and looked at the chart. “Someone hurt their arm, hmm?”

“Owie.” Regina murmured.

Kathryn carefully looked at Regina’s arm, not touching it more than she had to. “I’m pretty sure it’s broken.” She then looked at Zelena. “I’m assuming you’re here to see if you can heal it?”

“I’m hoping I can. I would just need to know exactly what it is I’m fixing.”

“If we can get an x-ray done, will that help?”

“Tremendously.”

“Okay, Emma, come with me. You should be able to hold her while we do this, we just need her arm out.”

In the room, Emma gently talked to Regina and got the girl to lay her injured arm out on the table. She distracted her while they did the x-rays and an hour later, Zelena had Regina’s arm all fixed up.

“Thank you so much, Zelena. I can’t imagine her having a cast on her arm at her age.” Emma said as they made their way out of the hospital.

“It’s no problem at all. Now. We’re to meet Ashley at Granny’s for lunch so go get your car and meet us there.”

“Sounds good.” Emma used her magic to go back to the park and put Regina in the car seat. “Gina all better?”

“All better, Mama!” Regina said, leaning forward and kissing Emma’s cheek.

They all had lunch and then Emma headed home with Regina, the little one falling asleep in the car before they got to their destination. Emma went to lay her down but decided they would cuddle in Regina’s bed together. She hadn’t meant to, but Emma soon fell asleep, the soft little breaths of baby Regina hitting her neck.

Intense banging soon woke Emma up and she quickly put a sound barrier up in the room so it wouldn’t wake up Regina. After the morning she had, Emma knew the little one needed sleep. She gently moved her into the pack and play and then went downstairs to the door. “What is going…you. What do you want?”

“That’s no way to great your fiancé, now is it?” Hook said, pushing past Emma and into the house.

“I don’t have one of those anymore, Killian, we broke up. I ended it. We are done.”

“We are not done until I say we are.” He spat, turning on her. “I am not letting that bitch come between us either as a toddler or an adult. Where is the little shit anyway?”

“Get out! Get out of here now! You may think you have a right to talk to me like this, but you don’t. Get out of this house and get out of my life! I’ve wasted enough time with you.”

Killian grabbed Emma’s neck with his good hand and squeezed it. “No woman talks to me like that and gets away with it. You think you’re special but you’re not, Swan, you’re just a throw away piece of…” Emma blasted him with magic, and he flew back, hitting his head hard against the wall. He fell with a thud and Emma blinked tears as she called the station. “Ruby? I…I think you better send an ambulance to Regina’s house. I…I think I killed him.”

Ruby and Thomas got to Regina’s about the same time as the ambulance and they found Emma on the staircase hugging herself. “I didn’t mean to…I just wanted him off me.” Emma said, wiping her eyes, her voice soft and scratchy.

“Where’s Regina?” Ruby asked gently. “Is she okay?”

“She’s sleeping. At least she was. I put a spell on the room when he started banging on the door so she wouldn’t hear it.”

Ruby looked to Thomas. “I’m just going to check on her.”

Thomas nodded and sat next to Emma on the steps. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Emma pulled her knees to her chest and winced as she cleared her throat. “We’d had a fight yesterday and I ended things with him. Among other things, he tried taking little Gina out of my arms and scratched her. I ended things and left and healed her arm. Today, he came angrily banging at the door and then pushed past me when I answered it. Thomas, I don’t remember exactly what was said, but I told him to leave many times. He kept insulting me, looking for Regina and just being horrible. I again told him to leave and the next thing I knew he had his hand around my throat and was choking me. I couldn’t push him away, so I used my magic to push him and he hit the wall hard.”

“Can I see your neck? I can tell by your voice that it hurts.” Emma put her legs down and sat up straight, pulling the neck of her shirt down. He looked at her neck and winced. “That looks painful. Mind if I take some pictures?”

“I know you have to.” Emma said, her voice still scratchy. “I’m not a victim, Thomas.”

“I’d never say you were, Emma. You’re also not a murderer or a someone who assaults anyone either. You were defending yourself against a bully.” He said as he took pictures of her injury. “I want you checked out.” He said, waving over a paramedic.

The woman smiled at Emma. “Hello. That bruise looks nasty; does it hurt to swallow or talk”

“Yes, to both.” Emma answered just above a whisper, tears filling her eyes. “But I don’t want to go to the hospital. I was already there earlier.”

“Let me take a look. It may hurt just a bit.” The woman prodded and poked at Emma’s neck and let out a breath. “I can’t make you go, and I think it’s just some straining, but if it gets worse, please go in and make sure nothing is broken. Also, if you develop problems breathing, coughing up blood, or a weakness or numbness in your arms, go to the doctor immediately. In the meantime, hot tea, coffee, cocoa, anything hot. Even hot water with lemon and honey will help. Use an ice pack for ten to twenty minutes at a time; I’ll leave one here with you. You can take ibuprofen for pain and swelling. Now, are there any other injuries?”

Emma shook her head and then winced at the action. She gestured to Killian. “Is he dead?”

“Dead? No. He’s knocked out cold, but he’s not dead. He’ll be fine other than a headache and bruised ego.”

Emma let out a sigh and then looked at Thomas. “Then I need a restraining order.” She looked at the paramedic. “Thanks for your help. If I get worse, I’ll go to the doctor.”

They wheeled Killian out on the stretcher and once they were gone, Thomas put his arm around Emma. “We’ll get the restraining order worked up right away. Do you want to press charges against him?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. I can’t have him thinking this is okay.” She looked over at the wall and closed her eyes. “Do you need to take pictures before I clean this up?”

Ruby came down with Regina in her arms. “Sorry, Emma, but she was awake. I changed her but she really wanted you.”

Emma smiled softly and took Regina into her arms. The little one seemed to sense something was off, so she cuddled in with her. “Ruby, would you mind taking some scene pictures while I finish up my notes?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Thomas looked over his notes and then looked at Emma. “Has he threatened you before?”

“Not exactly. He got upset with me yesterday and tried to take Regina from me, but I healed her scratch he caused.”

Thomas added that and handed his notepad to Emma. “Can you look over that and sign it? That way you don’t have to come to the station to make a statement. When we get back there, I’ll get the restraining order going and maybe Ruby can bring you a copy of yours and we’ll serve Killian at the hospital. We’ll also arrest him as soon as he’s released.”

“Thank you.” Emma said and signed the statement. “I don’t suppose you can keep this from my dad?”

“He’s the boss right now, Ems. I can’t keep anything from him.” He said, putting the notebook in his pocket.

“Can you at least tell him I’m okay?”

“I will, Emma.”

“All done.” Ruby stated, handing the camera back to Thomas. “I’ll drop by later with the restraining order.”

“Thank you.” Emma used her magic to clean up the mess in the hall. “Can you guys let me know when he’s out of the hospital?”

“You bet.” Thomas said, standing. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine.” Emma said, resting her lips on Regina’s head. She wanted the girl in her arms to be the woman she used to be so she could lean on her best friend, but she knew that wasn’t happening soon.

“Look, if things do get worse, please don’t hesitate to call Ashley to watch Gina, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Once the two left, Emma looked at Regina and smiled. “What do we do now, baby girl?”

“Mama otay?” Regina asked her big brown eyes opening wide. She gently touched Emma’s bruised neck. “Owie?”

“Yes, mama has an owie, but I’m okay.” There was a soft knock at the door and Emma looked before answering. “Hi.”

“Hi. Sorry to bother you. I forgot to leave this with you. Here’s two gel ice packs.” The paramedic stated. “Ten to twenty minutes every few hours.”

“Great, thank you.” Emma watched her go and went to put the packs in the freezer. “I don’t want to cook tonight, and we had pizza last night. What should we have tonight?” Emma looked to Regina who looked back at her.

“Food.”

Emma smiled and tapped her nose. “Food.” She then ordered some pasta and breadsticks and brought Regina into the living room. “Should we watch a movie?” Regina shrugged and seemed content sitting on Emma’s lap. Emma turned on Netflix and put on some kids’ movie and sat back cuddling Regina. “I wish you were here, Regina.”


End file.
